high school romance
by catoalltheway123
Summary: What happens when Katniss moves back to california with her mom Prim and her rich step dad victor well a high school ROMANCE obviously ...i suck at summaries but my story is really good. ADOPTED BY ADDICTEDTOBOOKS13 BUT WILL POST NEW CHAPTERS ON MY PROFILE! WRITEN BY ADDICTEDTOBOOKS13
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katniss Everdean and I have one sister named Prim,she is my world. My dad died by a house fire when I was 11. I worked two job's one for my neighbor (where my best friend Glimmer lives). Second at the local grociery store , restocking. It wasn t much but it was enough to feed us, and clothe us. My mom was working two but it wasn t enough that s where my jobs come in too help. Till one dade my mom came home talking about a date , I was angry at first , but she said he wouldn t take no for an answer, that s where Victor come's in , a year later my mom re-married I was mad thinking she was replacing dad but my mom reasured me that Victor would never replace dad I her heart. When I was 15 Victor's job offered a position in New York and he accepted , my mom said it was for the best but I didn t.

* * *

Glimmer wouldn t stop crying saying she was gonna miss me, we ended up prying her off me and hugging/crying good bye . I was mad supper mad I just wanned to punch something all the time in New York Prim being the genius she is suggested I become a fighter/wrestler I did and suprisingly I wasn t that angry anymore , I was strong I won almost every match. I had one friend in the high schoool I went to , Jessica monroe ( mostly because everybody was afraid of me ) she walked up to me and sat down with her lunch and started talking we were insta best friends. Me and glimmer still kept in touch but we weren't that close anymore because I was in New York and she is in California. Well she was about to get a surprise because I am going home to california.

* * *

Victor's job offered higher pay and a promotion for a job in California back in our home town we all immediately agreed we could go back. I was gonna go back to California and go to Panem High with my best friend,it finally sunk in. We were in a private jet back to California, I was gonna start High school tomorrow. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a worried Prim "Are you ok Katniss"? "yeah, little duck." I used the nickname I gave her when she was little. "just thinking." I say smiling, I was freaking out , What if they don t like me? Pull it together Katniss, since when do you care if people like you? You don t so pull it together. By the time I was mentally beating myself up , we landed, when we got off the plane we picked up our bags at pick-up and made our way to the lemo . WE had our clothes, furniture, ect shipped yesterday to the house. We pulled up soon after this place 'this place is HUGE. I couldn t believe my eyes this place has four levels , and a outdoor pool in the back. "Victor who gets what level"? I ask " First level is kitchen , living area , game room , ect. Second level Prim , Third level is yours , and four is your mother and me ." "OK", Prime said happily "come on Katniss lets go", she said pulling me along to the house. I was in shock at how big this house really is on the inside .

* * *

Prim left to look at her level, I left to mine to and when straight to the room that said "Katniss". When I get to my room I open the door and gasp it was huge with forest green wall ( my favorite color , because I love the forest ) , gold mockingjays all paper trim at the top of the wall,I tear up when I remember how the mockingjays used to stop to listen to my dads amazing voice sing to me in the forest I miss him a lot but I know he would want me to be happy and no sad . I continue looking at the room, a huge queen size bed ( with like what seems like a hundred throw pillows ) green conforter, and gold pillows , a green, gold love seat in the corner, in front of it is a coffee colored table, then a huge flat screen in front of my bed , I look in my walk in closet it was the size of my house me , my mom, and Prim lived in before we moved in with Victor . I get in the bathroom and gasp I was also HUGE a big shower that could fit 5 of me, a bath tub that could fit 15 people, a gold sink, white toilet, and a huge gold/green body mirror the same color as my shower curtain. The walls where also forest green with strippes off gold. I decide to go to bed so I get my toothbrush, colgate,and brush my teeth. I get int6o my room and its 9:45pm so I set my alarm clock for 5:30 am and go into a restless sleep.

**Well tell me what you think of my story and if I should continue it review All characters go to Suzanne Collins exept Victor .**


	2. Chapter 2

all character got to SUZANNE COLLINS hope you enjoy pm if you have any questions mild swearing ahead...enjoy

KATNISS POV

I wake up to an annoying beeping sound and groan I hate mornings. I got up and took a quick shower , blow dry my long dark hair , and curl it . I quickly put on my jean short shorts , white ruffled tank top ( which shows off my tan) , and my grey vans with white laces, then got to the bathroom and apply a little mascara, my strawberry lip gloss, and get my keys to my red convertable Victor got me for my 16th birthday last year. I walk down stair to a dreesed Prim eating cereal, I grab an apple and ask " Are you ready to go," " yea". I quickly finish my apple and get my bag Glimmer sent me last year for my birthday."Come on Prim we don't want to be late," we both quickly get into my car and i soon drop Prim off saying " have a good day little duck ," "you too kat". I start heading to Panem Hight Down the Street from the middle school . I pull in and spot Glimmer 'here we go ' I think to myself , then I got an idea , as loud as I can be I can be I scream "Glimmer" she looked pissed but she quickly saw me and she shoved some guy her bag and ran towards me and jumped into my arms so hard I almost fell over , " why didn't you tell me you were coming," "I wanted to surprise you," " well aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends."

CATO POV

I heard someone scream "Glitter", and was ready for Glimmer to expload (nobody calls Glimmer ' Glitter because her best friend used to call her Glitter but she moved away ) but she did something surprising , she ran over and hugged her hard that the girl almost fell over but caught them. I studied the girl she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life (including Glimmer ) "Do you guys see her to, or am I day dreaming ", I say. " I see her too .HOT,"says Finnick my best friend. " I am totally gonna tap that,"says Marvel ( practically drooling ),"WOW", is all Gale says. I take a moment to study her a nice tan,skinny with muscles, long curled hair, luscious lips you could kiss all day if you could , long legs ,and perfect eyes, ' stop it your practically drooling ' I scream at myself , I look over and see them doing the same thing.'snap out of it she's coming over' I say to myself , " guys this is my best friend that moved back from New York i have known her for about 5 years now ," " Katniss this is cato , Finnick , Gale , Marvel , and Peeta, clove ,and madge are somewhere , I'll introduce you at lunch ," Before anybody could say anything else a nastly looking fake girl came over and bumped to a girl and started screaming at her to get her stuff off the ground " who is that ", Katniss ask Glimmer , "Chelsea she is such a bitch don't listen to her."

KATNISS POV

"Well I will be right back," I say before anyone can do anything I walked over there and took the books from the girl on the ground almost crying I say "Hey my name is Katniss , what's your's" ? " Um my name is Anne cresta , sorry was I in your way"? " No not at all ,but why are you picking up that bitches stuff she bumped into you," " Well I don't want any trouble," "ok,well let me take those", I say pointing to the bitches stuff she gave them to me , I stood up and the girl turned around from where she was talking to two girls "hey give me my stuff", she says trying but failing to take it out of my hand. " These " I say looking at the stuff in my hand righjt before I threw as hard as I could into a puddle " Why the fucking hell did you throw my stuff bitch," then making the big mistake of trying slapping me,and I let her because she made the first move I could kick her ass.I kicked her in her stomach, then punched her in her face, when she was on the ground I left with Anne back to not before calling "BITCH"! behind me and going back to an awe struck Glimmer, and a smirking Finnick, laughing Marvel , a rolling on the ground Gale,and cato was just smiling staring at me , I raise my eyebrows but he just looks away blushing, Icouldn't help but to check him out perfect ice blue eyes, sculpted to perfection body, spiked blond hair you could runn your hands threw, wow what am I saying Katniss. " Damn Katniss nobody stands up against Chelsea and kick her ass at the same time," said Finnick. " Well bitch can't fight , well anyway come on Glimmer , do you wanna come to Anne, were gonna go get my schedule," "Sure let's go". I turn around and find Glimmer flirting with Marvel, " Come on bitch we got stuff to do," I say dragging Glimmer away from the guys " see you guys at lunch."

WELL THANKS AGAIN FOR THE PEOPLE THAT SENT A PM TO ME TO UPDATE ILL UPDATE AGAIN IN A COUPLE DAYS MAYBE SOONER! REVIEW IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS PM ME AND NEXT CHAPTER CATO'S POV 


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWED IT HELPED ME WRITE MY STORY FASTER . AS ALWAYS THE CHARACTERS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS EXEPT VICTOR AND CHELSEA WELL...ENJOY.**

* * *

**CATO'S POV**

Before anyone can do anything Katniss walkes to the girl on the ground taking the stuff from her hands gets up and starts to talking to chelsea for like two seconds, then she throws her stuff really hard into a puddle, then Chelsea slappes her. I was about to check and she if Katniss was ok when she started smiling." Oh shit Chelsea just made a big mistake Katniss is a pro fighter she never loses." I turned around and saw Katniss knee Chelsea in the stomach then punch her in the face and walking away when she was on the ground with Anne I think the girls name is but not before calling"BITCH!" behind her. I was smiling and staring at her amazed at how I just met her and could like her this much , when she raised her eyebrows at me and I turned away blushing like an idiot." Damn Katniss, nobody stands up to Chelsea and kick her ass at the same time," " Well bitch can't fight,well anyway come on Glimmer , do you wanna come to Anne, were gonna go get my schedule," "Sure let's go". Katniss turns around to Glimmer flirting with Marvel ans says," Come on bitch we got stuff to do," dragging Glimmer with her and with Anne trailing. When they were out of ear shot I said " Wow that was amazing she kicked Chelses ass in the first ten minutes of being here," " I am so gonna tap that fireball," "Not before I do, I don't take your seconds sorry,"says Gale to Marvel."What makes you think you guys have a chance when I am here and free for the taking," says Finnick . " Seriously I am so way more sexy that all of you guys," I was just standing there listing to the whole talk about how sexy Katniss was, and how they would tap that. But I don't want to just to have sex with, I want her to be with me more than sex, more than flirting, more than want their wanting.

" Well let's just see who get's her first," I say interupting their all agreed who ever get her first everbody else backs off unless it doesnt work out.

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

When we got inside we went to the receptionist who's name I think is Effiel Trinket ( she was wearing a crazy neon wig and outfit to match) for my schedule, locker, etc. It was such a weird thing to have a locker next to Glimmer,Finnick,Marvel,Cato,and Gale, also all my classes with her,and some with the rest of them I am still curious as to who Clove,Madge,and Peeta is I quess I will meet them at I smell roses with a certain metallic smell...blood it's revoulting." how nice it is to see you today how are you," " Very nice thank you," " Ahh Miss Everdean just the person I was looking,I assume you know why?" " Chelsea," I say simply. " Yes she claimes you assulted her," " Well it was self defence, ask anyone," I say a bit angry " Ok, well was it indeed self defence," " Yes, Chelsea hit her first and tried again but Katniss stopped her," said Anne " Ok thank you you are , should we say off the hook ," we leave and Anne goes to her locker and me and Glimmer go to our the separate way of her' was kinda weird we were getting lust filled stares from the guys biting their the girls were full of hate and jealousy.

So we decide to play around and sway our hips seductivly,and holding each others waists it was funny watching a really nerdy guy falling over his own walked up to the guys laughing our asses off then I saw Finnick leant up against my locker , and had a plan , I quickly told glimmer what I was gonna do. So I walk up and pressed myself against and stand on my tippy toes and whisper into his ear " honey you blocking my locker, mind moving," he nodded and moved breathing heavily , I still got it I think to myself.

" Kitten that wasn't nice your a tease," purred Finnick."Don't call me kitten unless you want your pretty little ass kicked," I say smirking while putting my stuff in my locker and and some out for were about to walk away when Glimmer turns around and say's "Don't mess with Katniss , she an be quite a tease," then I hear all the guys say at the same time "prove it", So I quick push Finnick against the lockers and start to trail my poiunter finger down his chest then say " I dont know I think I can be quite a tease if I wanna be , don't you," he nodded breathing then I felt something hard press against my thigh, and then Finnick stuttered saying "y-yes", "good don't forget it," then turned around with Glimmer but right before going saying to Finnick " you might wanna take care of that problem before class," I say with a wink. When me and Glimmer walk away with swaying hips and holding each others waiste we burst out laughing beacause boy's just don't learn.

**NEXT IS CATO'S POV ON ALL THIS . REVIES AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR REQUESTES THAT YOU DEFINALE WANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER .REVIEW**


	4. ADOPTION NOTICE

HEY GUYS I JUST WANNA LET ALL YOU GUYS KNOW ADDICTEDTOBOOKS13 JUST GOT PERMISSION FROM ME TO ADOPT MY STORY SO LOOK OUT FOR UPDATED FROM THAT AUTHOR AND THANKS FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGDEMENT FROM YOU GUYS IT REALLY MEAN'T ALOT SO GO AND FOLLOW THAT AMAZING AUTHOR BYE GUYSSSSSSSS! 


	5. Chapter 4

Katniss P.O.V.  
As me a Glimmer make our way to our first class which was math. She took a seat in the front of the class. "Hello, you must be my new student?" the teacher slurs. I nod "Everyone this is our new student Katniss Everdeen, take a seat anywhere" the teacher announced.  
to bad their was only one seat left and it was in the back, but it was next to a cute blonde. I pretended to not noticed him and took my seat next to him.  
Every once in awhile I noticed him sneak a glance at me and quickly look away, what the hell is his problem? I thought, then I let it go.  
Once I was officially bored out my fricken mind my phone buzzed. The teacher was asleep on his desk with a whiskey bottel in his head while the class went wild. I rolled my eyes and whipped out my phone. a text from Glimmer.

Glitter- You Look so bored back their kat xx ;)

Me- Shut it Glitter! What's the deal with this drunk teacher passed out up their? xx

Glitter- Eh, its always like this, we Mainly talk... I saw Peeta staring at you? :)) xx

Before I can even reply the bell rings. I pack up my things and head to my next class to bad I don't have it with glitter I have gym with Mr. Brutus and Eniobario. great! (not the sacasm)

I walk pass a crowd of blonde skinny girls no doubt their cheerleaders. I begin to change in the locker room.

"Uhhh, brainless your blocking my locker!" a voice behind me says.

"Oh, sorry and don't call me brainless!" I move and roll my eyes.

"Whatever brainless, you knew here?" she ask

"Yes I am, and i have a name it's Katniss! not brainless!" I snap

"Well hey Katniss, I'm Johanna but call me Jo!" she says. she then gets dress and I decide that I like her since we both have the fire in us. were similar.

As were walking out I noticed the blonde squad again. "Hey, whats with the blondeys?" I ask

"Oh, thats Delly, I'm sure yoy know Chelsea from this morning, nice one! and thats Nicole or as I like to say Delly and he pack of bitches or sometimes her pack of sluts!" Jo laughs.

And we start warming up.

Peeta P.O.V.

I make it to gym class on time! last time I had to run killer laps for each minute I was late. I run into the lockeroom. I find Gale, Finnick, And Marvel talking about some girl, typical them. Speaking of girls. Katniss is amazing I know I didn't talk to her yet but her hair, her eyes shes perfect! I was practically drooling over her. I'd been so stuck in my thoughts that I hadn't relized Finn was talking to me.

"Lover Boy!" he shakes me I roll my eyes at the nickname

"What?" I moan.

"Hmmm, boys I think bread boyhere has a special girl in mind, do tell?" Finnick purrs

"Just a new girl in my class" I say and walk out the lockerroom with them trailing behind me. That's when I see her Katniss talking to Johanna Mason.

THIS STORY IS NOW PROPERITY OF ADDICTEDTOBOOKS I OWN NOTHING ANYMORE I WILL JUST POST THE CHAPTERS ON MY PROFILE ONCE AGAIN ALL CREDITS GO TO ADDICTEDTOBOOKS!# AND SUZAINE COLLINS!  



	6. Chapter 5

Katniss P.o.v.  
Johanna goes on about how Delly and her pack of sluts flirt with every boy in the school. I completely tune her out once the coach gives us free time were we could play random games. Or as we translated 'Hold and colorful ball and walk around talking to our friends time'.

I spot a familiar bronze haired green eyed boy Finnick. I walk over to him and see everyone from this morning except Cato.  
"Hey, Kitty Kat" Finnick purrs.  
I told him about how much I hate that nickname so I decide to have a little fun with this again.  
I push him up against the wall and tipped toe to his ear and whispered "babe, you know I don't like that nickname, unless you want your sexy little ass beat?" I purr seductively into his ear.  
To my suprise he whispered back to me. "I'd LOVE to see you try kitty maybe come over my house today?" he purrs.  
"It's date than?" I breathe into his ear causing his breathing to become rapid I smiled and walk back to Johanna swaying my hips as all the boys around me give me lust full stairs and I hear some girls mumble 'who the hell does she think she is' I smirk to myself not a bad first day.  
Peeta P.O.V.  
We were all gathered around Finn well by all I meant me Marvel and Gale. Clearly everyone saw Finnick and Katniss little sence, looks like they already know each other. I pretend it doesn't bother me.  
"What was that all about?" Marvel Smirks.  
"Seems like Kitten is joining us for game night gentlemen" he smirks.  
We all nod, hmmp Katniss is joining us for Game night awsome we continued talking a playing basketball til it was time for lunch.  
I head to lunch with the usual crowd. Glimmer, Madge, Gale, Marvel and Cato and Jo. We all grab some lunch nothing in practical for me just an apple I'm not that hungry.  
I see Katniss wondering around right when she was heading outside maybe planning on eating lunch outside. "Over here brainless!" Jo calls. Katniss head snaps up and she joins is, next to me. Her sweet scent is driving me crazy.  
Katniss P.O.V.  
I squeeze in between Jo And and the blonde cutie from this morning. I look around and see everyone from earlier with a few new faces.  
"Oh Katniss! This is Madge, and That's Peeta!" she shrieks mentioning to the two blondes.  
Oh so thats Peeta I think so wait he was the one staring at me all lustful this morning can this day get any better?  
"Nice to meet you Peeta, and Madge!" I smile "You to Katniss And I love your outfit!" she shrieks We all laugh at her shes so cute and perky.  
"So Katniss I hear your joing us for game night?" Cato ask.  
at first I'm confused than I remember the whole me and Finn sence from earlier he invited me to come to his house.  
"Yeah, looks so" I say and take another bite of my apple.  
We talk about random things for the next 15 minutes and I head to class.  
"Hey Catnip watcha got next?" Gale ask "Uh." I moan as I pull out my time card "Art with Ms. Cashmere You?"

"Math, Luckily with Haymitch" He laughs then head off to class I have no idea were the Art class is.  
"Hey Katniss You got next?" Peeta ask "Yeah, but I don't have a clue where to go" I say aggravated "I have Art next Can I see your schedule?" He ask. I nod and hand it over to him He looks it over and I could of swarn he smiled. "Looks like we have about every class together"

"Cool" I simply say. But inside I'm freaking! I have practical every class with this hotie I wonder how many I have with Cato, Ehh I'll check tommorow!  
"Here we are!" He announced as we approached Art Class.  
I took a seat next to him and look who was next to me Annie! from earlier. "Hey Katniss!" She exclaimed.  
"Hey Annie. didn't see you at lunch"

"Yeah sorry I was with some other friends" She apologize.  
"It's Cool. Do you wanna come over for game night with me and some friends?"  
"Sorry. Got a Crap load of homework" She again apologize I just nod in understanding and return to the class.  
"Okay, class since we have a new student lets start off with something easy. Paint something thats been on your mind for awhile. and don't worry I won't show your painting if you don't want to" She states.  
Wow if thats easy I would hate to see whats hard. I wonder what I'll paint.  
"Hey Peeta, what are you going to paint"  
"Eh, maybe me sufing. Wanna see our last project?" He ask I nod and he hands me his sketch book . He's a very good painter he captured every single details.  
"woah peeta your amazing!" I exclaim.  
"Thanks, Can Can I ask you something?" He ask alittle shy "sure!"  
"Have you lived here before?"

"Yeah. I moved away when I was 11 because my dad was killed in a mind explosion" I say feeling tears welling up in my eyes.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed and surprising pulled me into a hug.  
I barley get in a "it's okay" before the bell ring. the next thing i know where all in Cato's car. I text prim not to wait up for me.  
Prim- Have Fun Katniss I'm at Rue's xx I don't reply and we all head to Finn's house turns out all of our houses are in the same neighborhood!  
We get to Finns out. His parents are on a business trip so we go up stairs pop some popcorn.

"Hey, Lets play a drinking game" Marvel ask "With vodak and stuff?" I ask which earns many laughs from the group.  
"No with soda brainless!" Jo smiles "Sure!" Said Gale.  
We all crack open our sodas.  
"I never kiss a someone of the opposite sex?" Jo start. We all take a swing at our soda.  
"I've Never went skinny dipping!" Everyone take a swing except Madge and Peeta.  
"WOAH KAT WENT SKINNY DIPPING!" MARVEL SHOUTS i roll my eyes.  
"Once!" i simply say "I've Never had sex before?" Gale ask. Everyone looks around all ackward. Finally I take a sip, followed by Cato, Finn and Gale!  
"Wait Kat had sex and Not me!" Glitter and Marvel shouts at the same time.  
"Again only once.. wait Twice!" I admitted it was true but it was a mistake and don'twanna talk about it thank god they got the idea.  
"Okay, I've Never done a strip tese?" Finn smirks seductively. and Ofcouce I take a swing followed by everyone except Madge and Peeta, So innocent!  
"I've Never got drunk before?" Peeta jumps in. everyone takes a swing except me and Peeta."  
"WOAH good girl Madge got drunk before?" I ask her and she blushes.

AGAIN ALL CREDITS GO TO ADDICTEDTOBOOKS13!


	7. Chapter 6

Katniss P.O.V.  
This week fly's by now thank god its friday! "KATNISS GET UP WERE GOING TO BE LATE. AGAIN!" Prim screeched. "I'm up little duck!" I groan.  
I get up find a short forest green shirt with a brown owl on it along with some black skin tight pants. I get into the shower and allow the warm water to dance across my skin. But as good as this feels Prim will surely make me get out like last time...  
I released my hair from my usual braid and let it flow in its natural waves. I apply a little bit of makeup just mascara and lip gloss. I began to dress. And head down stairs. Prim is their finishing up her ceral and I grab an apple and walk to my car. "Bye Victor, By Mom!" Prim shouts.  
I drop her off at school as Rue and Rory meet up with her outside. I make my way to Panem High. I park my car at the first person I see is Glimmer. I can't resesit... "GLITTER!" I scream she turns around smiling and she shouts "KITTY!" she runs up to me all dramatic and we hug.  
"Ahem! that's my nickname for kitty kat!" Finn purrs seductively.  
"Hey Katniss!" Cato says after standing their staring at me ha he thinks I never noticed, he is cutee thou...  
"Hey Cato!" I smiled back.  
"Hey Fireball!" Marvel waves at me "Uh, Fireball?" I ask

"Ever since you beat Chelsea ass I called you fireball problem?" He smirks "Nahh, I like it..." I breath on his neck. He becomes all shaky "O-okay" he replies and we all laugh.  
"See guys, told you Katniss is such a teaser!" Glimmer smirks.  
"I'm not convinced!" Gale smirks.  
I walk over to him swaying my hips then I press myself against him, even my boobs are to his chest and my thigh is wrap around his leg. I then closer to his neck and purr "Are Convinced now babe?" I swear Gale almost fainted, I could feel him becoming aroused... His speechless so me and Glitter walk off without them.

Cato P.O.V.  
As Katniss ans Glimmer walks off the chatter begins.  
"Okay guys back off shes into me, you can have her after I'm done!" Gale says "No way in hell!, Shes into me!" Marvel speaks.  
"Gentlemen, I clearly need to buy you guys a mirror, kitty kat wants me its obvious and I'm available!" Finnick purrs.  
"Guys, maybe she wonts bread boy?" I choke out not wanting it to be true just to get them to shut up "True, he is the second hottest guy in the group, me being the first Ofcouce" Finn states "Finn, sometimes I wonder if your straight?" Gale says.  
And with this we head off to music with Finn, Gale, Glimmer and Peeta. When we get their I even see Katniss. Guess who she takes a seat next to the one and only bread boy! I can't sit on her other side because glimmer is their so i just hang with Finn who by Peeta.  
"GoodMorning Class, I don't have anything for you guys today, so you may play an instrument of your choice or chat amongst yourself" Cinna informs us and leaves us to it.  
Katniss Gets up walks over to the piano. She fumbled with the keys and when she was certain noone was watching her she started playing little by little she began singing. The room grew quiet as she sonf the first line.  
Are You, Are You coming to the tree, Where I told you to run so we both can be free. (really don't feel like looking it up, lots of people do the meadow song but i didn't)  
she end the last line and her eyes click open only to have others staring at her, she was amazing she blushed at the sight of them and went to go take her seat everyone applaud her and she blushed even more.  
Soon after the bell ranged and Katniss went with Peeta, I think they have every class together, lucky him and I went with Gale And Glimmer. to our next class.

PEETA. P.O.V.  
I head to my next class with Katniss And Finnick, which is sex education... Uh, sex ed with Finn next to me this wasn't going to be good. I took a seat in between Katniss and Finnick. I'm lost in Katniss beauty. She can sing like an angle shes absolutely perfect.  
I feel a wet sensation coming from my ear. I turn around and Finn just gave me a wet willy.  
"DUDE!" I say wiping my ear, he's such a child!  
He leans in close to me "Don't bother with Kitty kat, I'm working on her, shes mine!" he whispered.  
"Uhh, did she say you were hers!" I snap back "Not officially, listen all the guys want her, so we decided who ever she choses the others back off, unless it doesn't work out!" He whisperd back. this is so sexist they only want her for sex! I love her, I want a relationship from her. i wanna know how her lips fee- I'm interrupted out of my thoughts my another wet willy

"FINN!" I SNAP wiping my ear clean again he just laughs and say " your staring was getting creepy" I roll my eyes and began to copy notes.  
_A/N watcha think who should Katniss be with? dont be afraid to ship others I'm a fan of peeniss, fatniss, even kato! i never read a Karvel Fanfiction? AGAIN THIS AUTHOR NOTE ALSO BELONGS TO ADDICTEDTOBOOKS13 A SIDE FROM THIS REMINDER! 


	8. Chapter 7

Katniss P.O.V.

We All goto lunch after heath class. Eew! With the thoughts in my head, I just go with an Orange for lunch. I take a seat between Cato and Peeta. Their both major cute, All of them are, Finn is hot, Marvel Is cute Gale is Adorable, but I see him more of a brother. And then theirs Cato whos always nervous around me I don't know why and last Peeta amazing Peeta. His wonderful blue eyes that sparkle. I'm pulled out my daze by glimmer saying the slumber party was off because her parents were coming home earlier. I do something that I'm sure I'll regret later.  
"Why Don't we have it at my house... My mom is going on a business trip so is my step dad and my sister as a sleep over" I simply say they all gasp.  
"We never seen your house?" Jo says "I have, it's HUGE, your step dad is rich" Glimmer squels I roll my eyes as glimmer tells them where I live "Oh yeah that reminds me, sleep over at yours Peeta!" Marvel says "Cool" Peeta says "Well I'll seya guys at my house, bye" I say and walk off to my last class, With Peeta and Jo We go off to Language Arts with Trinket. When we get there Shes wearing a bright pink wing along with a matching outfit and have alot of makeup on.  
"Looks like she got dressed with the lights off" Jo mumbles which earns many laughs from me and Peeta and even some others we don't know I copy down a bunch of pointless shit when a note appears on my desk.  
*Hey From Peeta I smile.  
-Hi :) and toss it back to him.  
*You look very bored -I am :/ R u?  
*Yeah I'm pretty bored...  
-hey, how come you asked me about my past the other day in art class?  
*Oh, just asking, hope I didn't affent you? if so sorry :(  
It's soooo sweet his always apologizing even for no reason.  
-Don't be sorry its cool just asking you know.  
he writes back a smiley face and we continued the lesson.

Peeta P.O.V.  
Katniss ask about why I ask i can't tell her its because of kindergarten I wasn't even sure it was her, until i heard her sing then i knew.  
-FLASHBACK Katniss had her hair in two braids instead of one the teacher ask who knew the meadow song her hand shot right up like an arrow, as she began to sing the birds fell silent just to listen to her.  
END OF FLASHBACK I note appears on my desk not from Katniss but from Johanna.  
~You like Katniss don't you!  
-Is it that obvious?

~Duhhhh!, your always staring at her, i should let you know, all your friends are after her to -Yeah I know :/  
~But i think she likes you to! :)  
-Yeah right and with that the bell rings All the girls pile into Katniss car and all the boys pile into my car. We drive to our house which is next to Katniss Now that I think about her house it is really big, must have been specially built.  
We all go up to my room.  
"Soo watcha wanna do boys?" Gale starts.  
"Spin the bottle?" Finn purs "No way in hell, seriously are you straight?" Cato chimed in "What about... Triple dog?" Cato ask "Thats a dangerous game." I say "Come on Peeta!" They all yell "Fine"

Katniss P.O.V.  
we head up to the thrid level of the house which is mine. "WOAH KAT YOU HOUSE IS HUGE!" Annie sheiks "Told ya!" Glim says.  
we all set our sleeping bags down "watcha wanna do guys?" I ask.  
"Tick tac toe!" Madge says we all look at her werid what was she 5!  
"Watch a movie?" Annie says we all shake our head no "What about Triple dog!" Jo ask Ofcouce jo would play that dangerous game.  
"I'm in!" I say confidently .  
"Whats triple dog?" Annie and Madge ask.  
"Triple dog is like truth or dare without the truth, you everyone gets a dare and gives a dare if you don't do the dare, you get your head shave completely bald! you can challenge someone who gave you the dare but if they do it, you get shaved!" me and Jo explains "WHAAT! whats wrong with watching a movie!" Madge complains "Im in!" Annie says than eventually madge caves in.  
"Okay Katniss pick who goes first" Glim says hmmmmm! i got it "Madge."  
"WHATT WHY!" She whines "because you don't wanna play" i say "I dooo bu-" she tries "just get it over with, pick someone to dare you" Jo says.  
"I pick Annie, go easy on me" she ask Annie smiles uhg, i hope she doesn't go to easy unless this will be lame.  
"I triple dog dare you to run down the street, naked!" Annie smirks. wow thats a good one!  
"Whhat! thats soo not fair!" Madge cries "You could challenge her, but if she does it we shave you!" Jo smiles Madge begins to strip, when she done she put her hands on her boobs and begin to run. she comes back before anyone can see her! first successful dare of the night!  
"Katniss Turn!" Glims say oh crap!  
"Uhhh, Jo!" she smiles evily I know regret picking her.  
"I triple dog dare you to hid in Peeta's closet til midnight!" Jo smirks

"Wearing this.. "she pulls out Madge cheerleading uniform "Whaat! are you kidding" i snap "nope come on kitty!"

we go up to the window and just our luck the pizza came so they all went down staires I go into Peeta's closet, it really smelt in here.  
"Okay kat text us a pic every hour so we know your still in here" Glimmer smiles I roll my eyes and they leave before the boys can come back. I hear the boys talking about random things. And than I think marvel is playing video games, boys. I heard my name come up in their convo a few times I even learned they're playing triple dog just let us, I wonder watchs their dare.

What should be the boys dare and who like the first two dares? 


	9. Chapter 9

Johanna P.O.V.  
After we drop Katniss off into Peeta closet an hour ago my phone beeps I open it and find a photo of Katniss looking mad as hell.I show it to the others and we resume the game! "Annie your next, pick someone to dare you!"

Madge!" She simply says since Madge and Katniss are the only ones left to dare, besides glim Madge has a surprisingly grin of evil on her face.  
"I triple dog dare you to, Pee on the principals door!" Annie's smile disappeared "You Bitch! I'm class president I could get expelled for that!" Annie exclaimed.  
"Karma's a Bitch!" Madge grin clearly payback for making her streak.  
"Either do it or we Shave you whats it gonna be!" Madge continued to grin.  
"Uhggg!" Annie grins we all walk to the car with a gallon of water. While we drive Annie drinks. We pull up infront of principle snows house.  
"Ready Ann?" Madge tease her "SHUTUP!" she screams we all get out the car and she walks to the front door and squats she rolls down her painties and she starts peeing.  
I Ofcouce have to make it interesting. I sit hard into Mr. Snows car causing the alarm to fire. He then comes outside right when Annie is trying to pull up her underwear and run.  
"Ms. Cresta? is that you?" He ask she doesnt look back she runs to the car and we all drive off.  
"That wasn't Funny!" She screams "It was very funny!" I smirk. Just then we get another photo of Katniss and Ofcouce I must make it interesting I call her phone knowing she must of left it on volume.  
she picks up "WHATT!" she ask annoyed I can hear the closest door opening and her saying "YOU BITCH" before hanging up! we laugh.  
"Okay, Whos Next!" I ask.  
"You!" Glimmer says.  
"Okay Fine, you dare me Glimmer!" I say confident she smiles like a manic probably hoping I would pick her.  
"I triple dog dare you... Rob a store!" Glimmer says really this is my big dare. we all drive to the store Just as I'm about to enter it I see the catch, Two police holy shit!  
"You never said it was cops here!" I shout "You could challenge me!" she says, i feel shes bluffing she wouldn't steel candy Im about to challenge her when Finch(foxface) says "Her dad owns this store." Wow thats the first time she spoke tonight i almost forgotten she was with us. But theirs no way in hell im challengeing Glim. so I walk into the store.

Katniss P.O.V. next sorry its short, I've been making pretty long chapters so far next be shorter im running out of ideas can anyone give me some, plus i gotta do the boys dare so it might be longer?  



	10. Chapter 10

Johanna P.O.V.  
After we drop Katniss off into Peeta closet an hour ago my phone beeps I open it and find a photo of Katniss looking mad as hell.I show it to the others and we resume the game! "Annie your next, pick someone to dare you!"

Madge!" She simply says since Madge and Katniss are the only ones left to dare, besides glim Madge has a surprisingly grin of evil on her face.  
"I triple dog dare you to, Pee on the principals door!" Annie's smile disappeared "You Bitch! I'm class president I could get expelled for that!" Annie exclaimed.  
"Karma's a Bitch!" Madge grin clearly payback for making her streak.  
"Either do it or we Shave you whats it gonna be!" Madge continued to grin.  
"Uhggg!" Annie grins we all walk to the car with a gallon of water. While we drive Annie drinks. We pull up infront of principle snows house.  
"Ready Ann?" Madge tease her "SHUTUP!" she screams we all get out the car and she walks to the front door and squats she rolls down her painties and she starts peeing.  
I Ofcouce have to make it interesting. I sit hard into Mr. Snows car causing the alarm to fire. He then comes outside right when Annie is trying to pull up her underwear and run.  
"Ms. Cresta? is that you?" He ask she doesnt look back she runs to the car and we all drive off.  
"That wasn't Funny!" She screams "It was very funny!" I smirk. Just then we get another photo of Katniss and Ofcouce I must make it interesting I call her phone knowing she must of left it on volume.  
she picks up "WHATT!" she ask annoyed I can hear the closest door opening and her saying "YOU BITCH" before hanging up! we laugh.  
"Okay, Whos Next!" I ask.  
"You!" Glimmer says.  
"Okay Fine, you dare me Glimmer!" I say confident she smiles like a manic probably hoping I would pick her.  
"I triple dog dare you... Rob a store!" Glimmer says really this is my big dare. we all drive to the store Just as I'm about to enter it I see the catch, Two police holy shit!  
"You never said it was cops here!" I shout "You could challenge me!" she says, i feel shes bluffing she wouldn't steel candy Im about to challenge her when Finch(foxface) says "Her dad owns this store." Wow thats the first time she spoke tonight i almost forgotten she was with us. But theirs no way in hell im challengeing Glim. so I walk into the store.

Katniss P.O.V. next sorry its short, I've been making pretty long chapters so far next be shorter im running out of ideas can anyone give me some, plus i gotta do the boys dare so it might be longer?  



	11. Chapter 11

Katniss P.O.V.  
My phone goes off and shit! its Johanna! "WHAAT!" I yell just as they guys open the door. I can hear the girls laughing over the phone "YOU BITCH!" I bark before the line goes dead.

"DUUUDE!" Marvel sings "You've have Katniss in your closet... in a cheerleading outfit!" he exclaimed I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you in here and how did you get in here?" Peeta asked confused.

I sigh "Its a dare! and we snuck in here when you guys ordered pizza!" I barked.

"Well its kinda guys night, not that we don't love your present but by!" Gale smirks.

"can't leave this is a dare I have to stay until midnight. And not moving because I'd look like crap bald!" I smirk They all sigh but then smile at each other, why do I feel this has something to do with their game of triple dog?

* * *

Peeta P.O.V.  
We walk out of my room and into the living room so we could resume our game of triple dog,

"Peeta YOUR NEXT!" Gale shouts "Okay... Finn you dare me!" I smile hoping he'd go easy on me.

"Mhmmm, I triple dog dare you to spend 7 minutes of heaven in the closest with Katniss!" Finn grins. oh shit!

"Uh I-i don't kno-" I stuttered "Come on Mellark don't be a wuss!" they all laugh "Fine! Finn You do it!" I grin which makes Finns eyes pop out!

"Your, challenging me okay but WHEN I do it I'll pants you infront of everyone!" he smiles. yeah we play triple dog differently.  
Before I can even protest he heads upstairs and before Katniss can say anything he closes the door and we begin the timmer! crap looks like I'll be getting pants

"Okay Cato your turn!" Marvel yells "Gale..." he simples says "Okay, I triple dog dare you to go into the girls house... in your boxers and go in Mrs. Everdeens bedroom!" Oh god I feel sooo bad for Cato. He doesn't challenge marvel he strips down to his boxers and run into Katniss house.

"Okay Marvel! your turn..." I smile "You dare!" he matches my smile.  
"I triple dog dare you to strip infront of Johanna!" thats when his entire smile drops "SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" he exclaims. but then he goes to find Johanna! ha I'm beginning to like this game. now since I didn't accept my dare I have to get a new one. but first Gale needs a. dare "Soo... Gale!" _  
FINNICK P.O.V. NEXT running out of ideas can anyone give me some, plus i gotta do the boys dare so it might be longer?


	12. Chapter 12

**PG 13 SENCES CANT HANDLE DONT READ!**  
**Finnick P.O.V.**

* * *

At first we stare at each other in an awkward silence. "If your dare is to get in my pants or makeout with me, you'll be getting pants and I'll kill you all!" She breaks the silence.

I smirk, "You sure kitty kat, maybe we can just start with... One kiss?"

I purr. She smirks and I can tell she has a plan forming in her head. Her hands slowly go down to the short skirt shes wearing and she... oh god she pulls them off reavling her black lace underwear.

I can feel myself becoming aroused but I quickly hid it with one of my million dollar smirks. "Just... One kiss?" she purrs into my ear, shit I'm going to cum all over myself! I nod un able to speak.

She plants her lips onto mine. Spark shoots threw my body I bit her lower lip causing her to gasp as I slip my touge into her mouth and explore it as she does the same. I push her up into my erection. God I hope she can't feel it...

sorry thats this is a fluff chapter I'm in need of inspiration!


	13. Chapter 13

heres another chapter MADE IT LONG AS POSSIBLE AND I USED UR FANS IDEAS PLUS IM ON MY COMPUTER NOW SO ITS MUCH EASIER!  
Omg! So I just saw the new catching fire trailer I was inspired to update this story! Mature Sences you've been warned...  
_

Katniss P.O.V.

Finnick is now as hard as ever I smile in satafication knowing I have the affect on him. "So, whats next kitty kat?" Finn tries to purr but his breathing is un steady.  
I lean into his ear "That was just childs play baby" I blow into his ear and smirk. I have him right wear I want him... I hear the boys from outside shout 30 seconds Finn. So I hurry up and get dress while Finn sighs "Sorry Their was no way I would of had sex in a closet anyway I was just messing with you" I smirk

"well I still have to complete the dare, so kiss me" he says I lean in and he closes he eyes and do the same right when the door opens I turn and smack him upside the head. "LIKE I'D KISS YOU FOR A DARE JERK!" I snap which earns many laughs from the guys. and leaves Finn smirking like theirs no tommorow. I get out of this disgusting closet and look at the time 12:02.

FINNICK P.O.V.

I smirk at Katniss so typical of her to smack me at the last minute and go about acting like nothing happen but I'm sure shes into me. When I walk pas Gale he pulls me aside. "Take that as a hint boys Everdeen perfers Me" he smiles I roll my eyes to my suprise Peeta speaks up "How do you figure that she probaby perfers MOI"

" First of all bread boy you didn't even have the balls to get in the closet!" I smirk and all the guys 'OOHHH' like a bunch of kindergardners. Peeta looks as if his going to say something but Katniss comes back into the room and we all fall silent.

I walk her over to her house to find that the girls are back... Wander where they were. So Marvel is upstairs and Cato is about to flash infront of katniss mom ohhh goodie..

Johanna's P.O.V.  
I walk into the store and than I walk around a bit acting like a confused constumer to get this cop off my case. He keeps staring at me so I clear my throat which tells him 'You got a looking problem guy?" and he quickly looks away I grab a can and put it into the macerwave and set it for 3 minutes. I walk around grab some condoms...

BOOM!  
The tin can that I had put into the mircowave just exploded perfect! the owner of the store and the cop try to put out the fire while I run behind the counter and grab the champane. HA mama always get her way! "YOU LITTLE THEIF!" the cop yells at me. THATS MY CUE dont ask why you'll see later. some pills for bladder control some pills for your breast you know that enlargment stuff. I stuff them into my pocket but the deal was I had to steal champange which is behind the counter...

I run out the store to find the truck gone! urgg I run away from the store with the fat cop running behind me when I see the car they stop for me and I hurry and surry in and Annie drives off leaving the cop with nothing eles to do but go back to the store deavated! ha told ya mama gets her way.

We get back to Katniss house and see its already 12:02 mhm? she hasn't come back yet they boys probaby used her in their game of triple dog... poor katniss. I noticed Annie giving me the evil eye.  
"Okay princess whats got your panties in a twist?" I smirk "You totally blew up my daddys store!" she whines just like a little princess "Hay, all you said was I had to get the champange ... you never said how!" I smirk again "well did you ge it?" Mage smiles "ohhh.. did I get it..?" I traill while pulling out the wine they all smile "oh and Annie, this is alittle something for that bladder problem on Mr. Snows porch" I laugh giving her the pills and Madge laughs.

"BITCH!" she growls 'OH and Mage seeing you streak, you boobs were good but I think one was bigger than the other" I smirk as I give Madge the box she gasped in suprise and I tell her the don't expire til 2015 so she might be able to use them Right when I needed her to Katniss walks threw the door and guess who droped her off Finnick while they both share a small smirk.  
"DID YOU TO HOOK UP OMG! SLUT UP KATNISS!" Finch and Madge shout

"Katniss dear... next time use one of these.." I smirk throwing her the box of glow in the dark condoms

"EWWWW JO!" She screechs and throws them toward Finnick. He smiles as he caught them and took them NONE of us asked him what he needed those for. The girls give Finch a dare while I go up to katniss room to get my water bottle.I open katniss door and go over to my sleeping bag. I dig throw my bag and Finally find my water I turn around and I swear I amost screamed.  
Marvel was in Katniss room with me alone... He walked over to katniss room door and locked it I don't whats going on but something tells me after this I'm going to kill Marvel.

He begins to take off his tan shirt reaving he paleish tan skin... kids not perfect but he does have abs he goes lower to his pants and quickly removes them leaving him in his boxers. "MARVEL...!" I threatned him but he doesn't listen he removes his boxer thank GOD he wear tighty whities right when I'm about to scream someone eles beats me to you...  
It sounded like Mrs. Everdeen I unlock katniss room door leaving Marvel naked in katniss room... that should be funny soon..

We go inside Mrs. Everdeens room to find a naked Cato laying in Mrs. Everdeens bed GOSH WHATS YOU WITH PEOPLE GETTING NUDE TODAY!?

_  
This is not edited I wanted to get it out faster :)  
Thanks for reading... tried to make it longer and more interesting please comment and vote the dares should be over next chapter... so STAY TUNE BABIES!


	14. Chapter 14

Lol We sure are reciving alot of comments heres another update!

* * *

Katniss P.O.V.

Once my mother stopped screaming and threatned to kill Cato if he didn't leave immediatly. I Oh and if your wondering why my mother is home the bisnuess trip was cancled but she said it was still okay for me to have this sleepover I know how badly she wants me to make friends.

Have a feeling me and Cato won't be hanging out that much anymore unless my mother isn't home. My mother finally went back to sleep thank god Prim is at Rue's The most normal dare of the night went to Finch she had to eat anything we give her blind folded we ended up giving her icecream with hot sause and chicken.

Johanna was voted queen of triple dog. I heard she blew up Annies dads store so I would have voted for her as well. We get settled and get ready for bed Glimmer being the prissy she is debated on not sleeping on the floor so I swaped MY bed and sleep with Jo and Finch and Madge On the floor. Ever one eles was alseep except for me and Jo.

"So had fun with the boys brainless?" Jo whisper smirks.

"Other than being a priosner in that disgusting closet finding their stash of porn ... it was great! I whisper back with sacasm dripping from my voice playfully.

Whens she about to reply Madge starts snoring MAD!

"WHAAT! is she part bear!" I laughs.

As I kick her over causing her to stop snoring, for not that is Just when Jo is about to ask another question this beast next to me snores even louder.

Jo then throw a peice of paper by her face causing her to move on her side blocking her death killing snores I mouthed a 'THANK YOU' to Jo

She smiles and then turns on her side in her black sleeping bag classic Johanna for ya!

I then turn in my forest green sleeping bag that I had to dig out so Glim could sleep in my bed and than once I'm literally two seconds away from falling alseep my phone lits up

Cato: Sorry about me being nude in your mothers bed...

me: Yeah what the hell was up with that!?

Cato: It was a dare... Hope your mom isn't to pissed

me: Its cool and if you she ever sees you again she'll probaby kill you, just a heads up!

Cato: Thanks . Well goodnight seya at school tommorow

me: Night!

I try once more to fall asleep and luckly I do.

* * *

I wake up to Glim and Madge fighting over who gets the bathroom first they're fighting so much they don't even noticed Finch slipped in the bathroom, shes always been a sly little fox! I laugh to myself at the bickering to and then I do what Jo is doing and just use prim's bathroom, shes still alseep since her school starts later. I noticed Rue in her bed to, they do goto the same school so they're probaby just going together.

I finish getting dress in some black skinny jeans with a tight fitting white shirt that reads CRAZY MOFOS .

Me and Jo are FORCED! to leave our hair down by the girls as they forefully had a little bit of makeup to our faces. Me and Finch are the first ones down stairs to eat since the two blondies are upstairs still fighting with Jo about the makeup.

"Foxface did you do your math homework?!" I ask her yeah I nicknamed her foxface because she kinda looks like one I told her that in kindgarten ... when I use live here

"Me? do homework thats a good one Girl on fire!" she smirks I roll my eyes the reason why I'm nickmaned girl on fire is mostly Glitters fault fourth of july she lit a fire cracker to close to me... you can kinda figure out the rest...

Finally the others are ready we all grab a either a donut or Apple but Johanna being the special girl she was LITERALLY dumped our ceral into her gym bag and stuff a put our half a gallon milk into her bag along with a spoon.. LOOKS like mom is going to be needed: ceral and more milk.

I roll my eyes and we drive to school in my car since everyone left their cars at their house. We get their late because Madge and Finch made me stop the car so they can go in the Mellarks bakery to buy something eles to eat boy those girls can eat and I bought myself a cheese bun, don't judge me we were already late so why not!

I head to my first class with Cato which is sience with Mr. Slater "Late much?" She smiles

"Shutup!" I playfully hit him in the arm.

Then Mr. Slater tells us were doing some boring project and to pick our partners.

"So what are we doing for our project partner" Cato ask.

"Uh, who said we were partners!?" I ask he then looks sad and scared to awnser.

"I was just kidding you lunatic OFCOURCE were partners!" he smiles and we begin talking not about the project but when the teacher comes around to check on us we just start saying random siencey words.

* * *

Okay another chapter... who said be with who?

Peeta and Katniss Clove and Cato Cato and Glimmer Glimmer and Marvel?

anyothers just comment!


	15. Chapter 15

your were suppost to post this chapter before the other one...

Cato P.O.V.

Me and Katniss countinues talking, boy I sure love hearing her talk as soon as Mr. Slater comes around I immediatly shout "Fossils, Hydragine and Dead thing.." I'm not that good in science Katniss laughs but does the same thing the teacher gives us both disaproving nodds. But shakes it off and walks back to his desk Katniss burst out laughing.

"We never really talk I wonder why? you don't like me or something!" she ask I smile "No I just been a little shy" I tell her truthly she raises her eye brow "Shy... okay?" She says completely not beliving it. Hey Katniss, Can I ask you something?" She looks over at me and nodds. "Hey, Uh Katniss can I ask you something?" She looks up from he notebook and nod for me to continue '' I was wondering if you would uh, nevermind" I coward out she laughs

"Come on Cato! you got me all in suspense don't wuss out now!" She laughs I sigh. "Will you go out with me?" I ask she looks shook "Eh, I guess I'm not busy!" she says I began to get sad was that really her response? she shes my expression and laughs "AW! Cato I was just kidding Ofcource I will!" "Great, I'll see you tonight than!" she nods

The bell rings and I walk to class urg! the class I don't have with Katniss but with that Glimmer. When were walking down the hall I see Peeta talking to some teacher and then out of nowhere Finnick comes and Pants him everyone erupts in laughter at first Peeta is confused but then he remebers the dares last night he just rolls hes eyes and pulls back up he's pants to bad he was wearing pink rainbow underwear? really dude!? I think then walk into my class I seat next to Clove she smiles and says hey. I reply with a simple hi and we began the lesson, I think its math or langue arts langue arts have numbers in it right?

Katniss P.O.V.  
I seat next to Peeta in our Alegbra class "Hey Katniss" he smiles "He pink rainbows!" I say he smiles and than looks away sheepishly "If it makes you feel any better it takes a real man to wear pink expescially pink rainbow boxer!" I laugh and he thanks me and we continue to talk since the teacher doesn't care at all what we do.

"Katniss I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime" He ask without even questioning "Sure Peeta, I'd Love too!" He smiles and we goto lunch meeting with all of our friends.

I get a juice from the vending machine and next thing I knew Finnick was lend up against the machine trying! to act sucideful... "Hey, having trouble their?" I ask him he smirks "Nah, actually Kitten I've come to ask you something.." he smiles

"And what might that be?"

"If you wanted to join me this evening like a date...?" He smirked more like demanded

"If it'll get you to stop than yes" I said as I took my juice and joined our friends with Finn trailing behind me.  
"HEEY KAT! GIRLS DAY AT THE SPA TONIGHT ARE YOU COMING!" Glimmer sheirk!  
"As fun as that sounds I'll have to pass glimmer I have to wash my bed cover because someone didn't want to sleep on the floor!"

I say clearing meaning her she rolls her eyesIn my defense the ground is hard!" she whines I roll my eyes and continue eating. We finish eating and go to our last class of the day which I have with both Peeta, Cato and Finn,

I get their late so the only seat is next to Cato! better than the werid kid who seats behind me. Cato then leans in and say "Can't wait for tonight" I smile and say me niether.

I get a note on my desk.

Hey Kitten, Can't wait for our date how about we have it tonight...

Me: Sounds cool!

Finn: Great :)

Before I can even think or focus on the class another note appears on my desk I assume from Finn again.  
Hey katniss can not wait for our date does tonight work for you?

Me: Sure Peeta :)

Peeta: Great Seya Then :)

Thank god the bell ranged because I was not focused at all today I went outside not even waiting for my friends I get into the car and drive all the way home I groan once I'm whats got you upset?" Rue ask wow she's still here?

"Nothing just school!" I say they nodd their head and I walk upstairs.

My phone lits up I take it out of my bag

*THREE NEW MSG*  
HEY KATNISS I'LL PICK YOU UP AT 8 -PEETA

HEY KITTEN MEET ME AT CAPITOL COLVE - FINN

HEY KAT SHOULD I PICK YOU UP OR MEET YOU SOMEWHERE?- CATO

I smile and reply okay to Peeta and Finn and to Cato I'll meet him.  
I throw my phone onto the bed when it hits me.. I'm going out with three guys tonight with three boys what have I've done.?

THIS WILL BE THE DATE TO END ALL DATES!  
ps i had to switch chapters i updated the wrong one first


	16. Chapter 16

Katniss P.O.V.  
I pace around my room how could I have been so stupid saying yes to three guys! to go out on a date on the same night! should I call and cancell two of them but which two I cant do that it'll hurt them I guess I'll just have to go through with this. I groan inward as I get into the shower.  
I shcrub off any dirt on me and than let the soothing water dance across my skin boy I wish I could stay like this forever but nope stupid me got herself into three dates! I mentally scold myself as I pull on my black lace bra with matching Panties.  
I go for my black and red lace dress that me and glitter got when I came back home! I sit infront of my makeup mirror as I apply some eye liner a smokey eye affect and just a tad of red lip stick,since I'm out of lip gloss well since glitter threw away all my makeup that did 'fit her standards' In the corner of my eye I find finch's sleeping bag ofcource its camoflauge that sly fox!  
I grab it and put it on top of my bed so I can remeber to give it back to her I look at the clock, 7:45... I pull on my dress grab my purse and wait down stairs My phone beeps twice.  
*Hey Katniss how about we meet at Capitol Cova?* -Cato Me- Works For me :)  
I roll my eyes what are the odds of Finnick and Cato wanting to goto the same resturant I check my phone once more 7:59 DING DONG! ... Obviously Peeta I open the door and he smiles.  
"How you know it was me I could have been a serial killer!" He smiles "Well your the only guy I know who actuallys be one minute early for a date!" I laugh he smiles and says "Shall we" I roll my eyes how sappy is this guy. Once were inside his black convertible I take this time to observe what hes wearing a plaid blue and black shirt with the first few buttons undone and blue tight baggy jeans.  
We drive for awhile in a comfotable silence noone dare breaking it he tries to put on some music til I declared all he listens to his garbage! We finally get to the resturant and just my luck were at Capitol Cove...  
We sit at a table he pulls out my chair for me urg Again Peeta is such a sap! I order some something light since I'll be eating three times! I'm almost having to much fun with Peeta I almost forgot I have two more dates to attend.  
"Uh, Peeta I have to use the bathroom I'll be back" I flash him a smile "Sure!" He says I get up and act like I'm walking to the bathroom when I see Cato! I look around to make sure I don't bump into Finn or Peeta.  
"Hey Katniss!" He greets me over "Hey Cato!"  
"For a second their I thought you were going to stand me up!" he exclaims What! No! Never!" I smiled We sit down and eat and talk about random things and random people from class. Til were deep in laughter and clutching our stomach I already finished my pasta as he was working on his plate. I look at what his wearing sorta like Peeta except his shirt is completely black and his wearing a white tie to match hes white shoes

So Glimmer is really that bad!" he exclaims "Yeah but she was worser, how'd you guys get her so calm!" I laugh.  
"I guess her being around Finn helped her know she wasn't the most insane one!" He laughs FINN!  
I stiftle a laugh then clear my throat "Hey Cato I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon!" I promised he nodded and I got up I walked to the back of the Resturant and spotted Finn I looked around to make sure neither Peeta or Cato were watching me or near..  
"Kitten I thought you'd never show?" He pout purrs seducivly I roll my eyes.  
"Yeah, Yeah Finn didn't I say don't call me that!" I scowl him.  
"yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't love the way you look when I call you that" He wiggles his eyebrows I laugh and roll my eyes.  
I take the time to look at what he's wear a tux with a red bow I really think this guy have serect cameras in my house now were conquencidently matching or our date! I order some more pasta since their pasta is heaven here! Finn laughs at the way I eat and we joke around I give him an excuse that I have to leave for the bathroom and go to Peeta.  
He asked me what took so long and I'd never thought I say this but that god for the excuse of "Girl Problems"  
Once I get to Finn for the thrid time he actually askes me about my girl problems wow what a perv! I tell him that I have to go back to the bathroom and go back to Peeta to my suprise he's gone I assume he went to the bathroom so I goto Cato again not their... I go back to Finn at least his their but hes not alone he's with CATO AND PEETA!  
I bet I wish I had those girl problems right now...

_  
Not much of a cliff hanger but I do go back to school tommorrow and I promised an update before than so I'll try to update whenever! I can stupid fricken school ;) 


End file.
